


Meme Ficlet: Concerned

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p><p><strong>shariden requested</strong>: Is there any circumstance where 8 or 2 would find themselves at the other's door with an unexpected gift?</p><p>
  <strong>2. Anthea<br/></strong>
  <strong>8. Donovan</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Ficlet: Concerned

When Sergeant Donovan answers the door, she's in pajamas. At half four in the afternoon. On a Tuesday.

Anthea keeps her face blank as Donovan grinds her teeth together and asks, "What do you want, then?"

Anthea holds up the bag. "Take-away," she says. "Chinese."

"What for," Donovan says, flat.

"You haven't left your flat in four days," Anthea explains. "My boss is... concerned."

Donovan's mouth goes thinner and tenser, and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"If he's trying to make me feel badly about it, it won't work," she says. "I did my job, I was doing my fucking job, I—"

"Sergeant," Anthea cuts in. "You don't have to explain to me—or to Mr. Holmes—anything about the demands placed on people who look after the order in society for a living. It's not ever a simple task."

Donovan is silent, so Anthea adds, "We are not—any of us—his brother," and Donovan's fingers fly up to fold over her mouth. 

Anthea watches her. Donovan's hand is shaking. She says nothing.

Anthea puts the toe of one sensible heel on the next step up and says, very quietly, "It's Tuesday, Sergeant Donovan. You haven't left your flat in four days, so I brought Chinese."

Donovan takes a breath, audible, and closes her eyes.

"May I come in?" Anthea asks, very gently, and Donovan nods, and steps to the side.


End file.
